


Icy Hearts

by UndertheBloodMoon



Series: Hearts (A/B/O) [1]
Category: Omega verse - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Babies, Child Abuse, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Running Away, Toddlers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheBloodMoon/pseuds/UndertheBloodMoon
Summary: Here in this A/O/B universe, the school Elkwood High isn't somewhere you'd want to send your kids. The teachers could care less, the kids are beyond rowdy, and there have been more births there than in any proper hospital. Omegas dread coming to school every morning, fearing for their lives and their virginities (the ones who still have it). So when Quinn Jagoda, a one of the younger Omegas of the school, comes in on September, he's surprised to see a new Alpha boy there.Gabrien Volkov isn't a normal Alpha boy. He's quiet, prefers to keep to himself instead of flirting with the Omegas and trying to get laid. Quinn noticed that about him right off the bat. But that doesn't mean he's a complete sweetheart. Almost within ten minutes of being there he takes down the most dominant Alpha male of the school. But slowly but surely, Quinn manages to fall for him. Whether it was his inner Omega craving any Alpha or not. But he could tell Gabrien was feeling the same.And soon, he finds out this big bad Alpha has his own demons as well.





	1. The New Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here in this A/O/B universe, the school Elkwood High isn't somewhere you'd want to send your kids. The teachers could care less, the kids are beyond rowdy, and there have been more births there than in any proper hospital. Omegas dread coming to school every morning, fearing for their lives and their virginities (the ones who still have it). So when Quinn Jagoda, a one of the younger Omegas of the school, comes in on September, he's surprised to see a new Alpha boy there. 
> 
> Gabrien Volkov isn't a normal Alpha boy. He's quiet, prefers to keep to himself instead of flirting with the Omegas and trying to get laid. Quinn noticed that about him right off the bat. But that doesn't mean he's a complete sweetheart. Almost within ten minutes of being there he takes down the most dominant Alpha male of the school. But slowly but surely, Quinn manages to fall for him. Whether it was his inner Omega craving any Alpha or not. But he could tell Gabrien was feeling the same.
> 
> And soon, he finds out this big bad Alpha has his own demons as well.

It's not everyday a new kid randomly shows up at Elkwood High. A school filled to the brim with all three genders: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. It's not exactly an expensive and fancy school, meaning the kids in it were far from that. Fights broke out often. Students getting pregnant and their mates ditching them for a none knocked up kid. Boys and girls going into labor in class. Mainly the Omegas are subjected to this nonsense by the Alphas, hence why there has recently been so few Omegas in the school. 

One student in particular, a boy named Quinn Jagoda, was horrified when he presented as an Omega, his first heat hitting 2-3 years ago. Not only because of the kids at school, but because of his "father". The Alpha male named Paul Jagoda wasn't the kindest man. He hated Quinn, mainly because he wasn't his child. He wasn't his mate's child either. Martha Jagoda, a weak hearted Omega female, wasn't having a very easy time reproducting. Despite wanting a pup more than anything, she was never able to get pregnant. So, much to her mate's dismay, she took up adoption and took in a small, redheaded newborn who was dropped off at a local orphanage five days before. 

Paul didn't like the babe at all. Little Quinn was "too needy" for his liking. Always crying out for attention and keeping his mate too busy to have sex with him unless it was during her heat. And even then his needs were be taken as priority over Paul's. If that wasn't enough, alcohol was another ugly thing added to the mess. While drunk, he was more verbally abusive than anything in Quinn's really early years. Not only that, but when he kept came home smelling like whiskey and other females, he and Martha would get into nasty fights. Most end with Martha bruised and beaten by the end. And sadly, when Quinn turned five, he ended up getting a taste of that as well. Didn't help that Martha had stopped protecting him.

So when Quinn came out proving he was weaker than Paul had once thought, the man was furious. Quinn went to school the next day bruised and limping, but no one paid him any mind. He didn't really expect them to in the first place. 

Going to school was worse than staying at home. At least at home he had his little sister, Lilias, born to Martha and Paul as their first born child by blood, when he was eleven years old. She was a sweet little girl who loved him despite her parents clearly not caring for his existence. And Quinn loved her, more than anything. It may just be the Omega in him, but he truly loved her. He even took beatings from Paul whenever he feared he was being aggressive towards the girl, even though the Alpha has never hit his daughter before. Lilias even seemed to acknowledge that, curling up with him as he slumped against the wall, trying to recover from being beaten to a plump. 

But school was still something he had to live through, Omega or not. And when he went in on September for his Junior year, he was surprised to see a fight already started. In the school, there is something known as the "Top Alpha". Basically, the King of the Alphas. His name was Nathaniel. He was a tall guy, light brown hair and light green eyes. He was the only "Top Alpha" Quinn had known, Nathaniel currently being a Senior. 

The guy was face off with this new kid Quinn had never seen before. But both boys reeked of Alpha pheromones, trying to make the other submit through that alone. Quinn shuddered at it, stopping as he feared he'd end up rolled on his back in front of the two if he went closer. The crowd around seemed to be thinking the same, keeping their distance but still watching. Some snickered, eager to see this new Alpha boy get put in his place. At least, that's what they expected. 

The fight started off normal enough. Nathaniel was the first to lunge, shoving the boy against the lockers behind them. They wrestled for a moment, Nathaniel seeming to have the upper hand when suddenly the new kid slammed his forehead into Nathan's. Then, taking advantage of the shock, the kid jerked him and threw him on the floor. The crowd watched in a mixture of surprise and almost horror as Nathaniel was pinned, the Alpha boy pressing on hand on his neck to keep him still and resting on knee in Nathan's gut, just for discomfort. 

Nathan squirmed and snarled like a mad man, but the grip of the other never gave. Everyone watched as Nathan finally went limp, soft, submissive whimpering being heard from the once dominant Alpha. The new kid was silent the whole time, except for some low growling, but other than that said nothing. After almost soaking in this moment for a second longer, the new kid got up and just.. Walked away. Everyone was still and quiet until the kid rounded the corner. Then two other Alphas rushed to help a shocked Nathaniel up while the rest of the crowd began to bustle. 

"Who was that?"

"He's here for a minute and he's already the new Top Alpha?! How?!"

"Damn, he beat Nathaniel _quick_ "

"He's kinda sexy, I'll admit.."

That's when Quinn took his leave. He had better things to do than stand here and listen to these hormonal females (and some of the males too) rant about their "sudden attraction" for the new kid. He barely saw the boy, but what he could pick out was the coal black hair that ended a couple inches from the Alpha's shoulders and the dark grey hoodie he wore. Quinn's inner Omega was shuddering, wishing he'd seen more, but Quinn ignored it. He wasn't looking to be late to class on the first day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by fairly quickly. Lunch came and went and suddenly Quinn was in his next class. That would have been fine if he didn't notice the figure sitting towards the back of the room. Quinn recognized his scent, which had flooded the halls, mixed with Nathaniel's just that morning. The new Top Alpha. Kids were obviously avoiding him, even the Alpha male and Beta female who were forced to sit next to him looked miserable. Quinn had arrived a bit late, so he was forced to sit in the seat in front of him. Thankfully he wasn't doing anything to show his newly earned dominance, so Quinn wasn't that bothered by his seat. 

The teacher came in, taking attendance before addressing the class. 

"Students, we have a new face here. Gabrien, please come to the front and introduce yourself."

"I'd rather not."

Freezing chills raced through Quinn's body. He fought every urge he had to turn around and look at the Alpha's face. His voice held a thick accent and if Quinn said he wasn't turned on, he'd be lying. 'My heats probably coming up,' he struggled to hide the fact that his face was flushed pink and he was currently twiddling with his thumbs. He could smell the annoyance coming from 'Gabrien'. And it made him want to curl in on himself. 

"Shy, are we?" The teacher brushed it off, but continued to beckon Gabrien up. "C'mon, it's your first day! You don't even have to say much."

There was a heavy sigh from behind Quinn before the sound of a chair being moved, then a figure brushed past him. He shivered, trying to keep himself from looking up at the older boy as he passed. He was kinda tall, probably eight inches taller than Quinn's tiny form, which was 5'4. But Nathan was taller than this kid. That was what was so shocking about the fight. 

"I'm Gabrien Volkov," the Alpha stood, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes staring bored at nothing. Quinn was now able to see them better. They were grey, almost silver. 

"You just moved here, yes?" The teacher clearly wanted more from him. 

"да," Gabrien didn't even glance in the teacher's direction. The word mixed well with his accent. Apparently it was a part of whatever language he spoke. 

The teacher looked a little confused. "Um, sweetie, do you belong in ESL?" She asked. "You can speak and understand English, right?"

"Some English," he answered, his words curt and making it clear how done he currently was. "Are we done?"

"Well, what language do you speak?" The teacher pressed, making Gabrien let out a breath through gritted teeth. He certainly had little patience. 

"русский," he huffed, then translated himself. "Russian." 

_So that's where I heard that accent from,_ Quinn thought to himself. He could definitely hear it now. It didn't sound like how TV shows portrayed it as. Apperently that was just forced and dramatized. Gabrien's voice was smooth and much more natural sounding, even if his accent made his English words sound a bit strange. As if he's never spoken a word of English before. Did he move directly from Russia? 

Sadly, Quinn never found that out since the teacher seemed decide not to push the boy's buttons any longer and allowed him to go sit back down. The room was silent, much more so than Quinn's ever heard or even would expect from a high school class. All eyes were on the boy as he returned to his seat. Quinn managed to catch his eyes as Gabrien was walking past, but his gaze proved to be much too heavy to hold, even for a split second, so Quinn looked down at his desk and let the boy pass without a word. 

Great. Another person for Quinn to avoid like the plague.


	2. His Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the school day ends, Quinn runs into Gabrien. He's still unsure about the Alpha boy, who hasn't shown him any kind of aggression even though most Alphas would have growled and threw him to the ground for looking at him the wrong way. He debates whether he could let himself be a little more relaxed around Gabrien, but chose to wait and see. 
> 
> Back at the Jagoda household, Quinn manages to escape an encounter with Paul unscathed and has some quality time with his favorite and only little sister, Lilias. Maybe life ain't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be quite a bit of Gabrien speaking in Russian in this chapter. For anyone who understands Russian and sees the words are incorrect or something, sorry about that. I'm using Google Translate and have no one else who could provide me with the proper words, so please bare with me ^^;

  
The quick take down of Nathaniel seemed to freak out the kids of the school, especially the Alpha students. From what Quinn's heard, the new Top Alpha is usually bombarded with challengers throughout the first week of their position. The students want to feel the Alpha out, see just how tough they really are and make sure their win wasn't just some luck. Quinn hasn't witnessed or heard of any other fights breaking out in the halls or any classrooms (which is a rare occurrence, but not unheard of). He's never seen Alphas get too _scared_ to fight. It was bizarre.  
  
The day was quickly over. Probably since it was the first day and it's normally fairly short, just showing the kids the ropes of their new classes, mainly getting the Freshmen adjusted to their new school. Quinn left the school building along with the other kids, going down the street as he normally did to go home. Looking up and hearing a string of foreign words, most likely swearing, he noticed Gabrien, the Top Alpha, fussing with his phone.  
  
Quinn normally didn't speak with the Alphas of the school. The gullible Omegas were taken advantage of and the stubborn ones were bullied merciless. And all of them were used as punching bags. As objects the Alphas could take their anger out on. The females were slightly less brutal than the males, but not by much. Though it's a very, very rare occurrence, Alpha females can get pregnant as well. So some of the more docile ones are taken advantage of by the others. So, they turn to Omegas to get whatever frustration out they can. Sometimes even use them to try and look more dominant.  
  
_'Look how quickly I took down this kid!'_ they'd say.  
  
It often isn't enough to earn a drop of respect from the harsher Alphas. And that's when they get angry. It's happened to Quinn multiple times. It's why he often feels horrible pity for the Freshmen Omegas. Some come in from middle schools where Omegas weren't as horribly treated. They come in bright eyed and bushy tailed, only for their spirits to be broken within the first few weeks. Quinn didn't have to go through that throughout his school years. His spirit was broken at home. Though it was harder to have that happen to you by a man you were supposed to look to as a father rather than some guy you'd probably never see after four years of being forced around them.  
  
Quinn was already willing to bare his neck and wait for it to be over by the time he entered kindergarten. He hated it, hated having to feel the way he felt at home in school, but he could only suck it up and accept it. He was an Omega. This is what happens. There were other Omegas in the world. He wasn't special. Why should he complain?  
  
So, when Quinn went to walk by this so called "Top Alpha", the guy who could slam him into the ground if he wanted to and not give a damn, he should have ignored him. Should have just walked right passed him, head down and praying he wouldn't notice him. But, Quinn felt bad. And he stopped, walking over to him.  
  
"H-Hey," Quinn lifted his hand to get the older boy's attention. Speaking to him was so much easier.. In his head. The moment those silver eyes locked into his own emerald green ones, Quinn froze.  
  
"Какие?" The boy snapped at him, making Quinn realize with a flush he had been staring at him this whole time. "Что ты хочешь?"  
  
"Erm.." Quinn blinked, taking a shaky inhale before gesturing to Gabrien's phone. "Do you.. Need help with that?"  
  
Now it was Gabrien's turn to stare at him. He then looked down at his phone with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"I walked here," the Alpha grumbled, his English sounding rough to Quinn's ears, yet the accent still made him blush. Dammit. "I don't remember which way I go to go back. And my phone isn't working, so I can't pull up Google Maps."  
  
Quinn couldn't help but notice how the Alpha was almost tapping his foot, seeming to go more and more angry as his phone continued to not work. He was currently impatient. Quinn sighed, pulling out his own phone.  
  
"What's your street name?" He asked, his own phone thankfully working perfectly and pulling up the Maps app. "I can find it for you."  
  
The Alpha was silent as Quinn looked at him expectantly, waiting for any information. He looked almost... Surprised. Quinn tilted his head slightly, still waiting. That's when the Alpha sputtered to life, blinking and glancing down the street. It was strange to see an Alpha so caught off guard. So.. Startled.  
  
"Uh.. кипарис драйв," Gabrien frowned, clearly searching his mind to remember. Quinn frowned as well, which made Gabrien blink before a sudden wave of realization filled his eyes. "Ah, sorry, Cypress Drive."  
  
_Sorry._ That was an almost unheard of term for an Alpha to say. Especially to an Omega. Quinn quickly hid his surprise by searching his phone.  
  
"Here, it's just a bit off of my own walking route home. I'll take you, if you want," Quinn was a bit hesitant to ask this, expecting the Alpha to snap and dismiss him. But Gabrien simply sighed, annoyed, but not overly so. He gave Quinn a nod and Quinn couldn't help but grin. Maybe Gabrien wasn't all that bad.  
  
The walk was a bit long and awkward, mostly because Gabrien rejected any conversation attempt simply by ignoring Quinn. The redhead sighed heavily after a while, debating whether it was worth it to keep talking. But he tried again.  
  
"Do you have a mate?"  
  
It wasn't the weirdest question to ask, though it was a bit personal. Quinn just hated silence. Even with the sound of cars going by, his and Gabrien's footsteps, and the wind blowing through the trees, it was uncomfortable for him to walk without at least one of them speaking. And to his surprise, Gabrien answered.  
  
"No."  
  
Quinn stared at him, tilting his head a little. That surprised him. Usually Alphas have mates by Senior year. He probably had ones in the past. But when Quinn asked, the Alpha replied with a "No" again.  
  
"So you've never had one?" Quinn furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Have you?" Gabrien shot back, making Quinn cringe a little. The Omega mutely shook his head, and they kept walking.  
  
To Quinn's surprise, they walked up to a motel. He was going to keep walking, but Gabrien broke off from him and hurried into the building. Quinn froze, watching until the door shut behind him. Without a goodbye.  
  
"You're welcome," Quinn couldn't help but grumble as he spun on his heels to make his way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell were you?"  
  
Quinn cringed as he shut the door behind him, only to hear Paul's voice. There was no slurring, which eased Quinn a bit. The Alpha was much harsher when drunk. Quinn turned slowly, keeping his eyes to the ground.  
  
"I.. Was helping a.. Friend," Quinn managed to sputter out an answer, hoping without saying anything that would piss his "father" off.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The man took a step forward, forcing Quinn's face up to look at him. "What _friend_?"  
  
Paul was a huge man compared to Quinn, standing at six feet. He had blonde hair, stumble covering his chin and cheeks, hard brown eyes glaring into Quinn's. It was obviously he didn't believe him. He was always looking for a reason to be mad at Quinn. It was tiring. But Quinn just averted his gaze, squirming under Paul's stare.  
  
"A friend from school," Quinn mumbled. "He-"  
  
Paul drew closer, making Quinn tense. The Alpha inhaled sharply before drawing back and shoving Quinn to the side. The boy didn't smell of anyone, so he wasn't sleeping around or anything.  
  
"Whatever," the man opened the door and left, probably out to a bar.  
  
Quinn exhaled heavily, a shudder running through him. He hated still being afraid of him. He _hated_ it. But he couldn't help but shrink away from the Alpha, no matter how much he wanted to punch him in that permanently sneering mouth. The _perks_ of being an Omega. Your submissive instincts always shine through. Especially when they're forced out.  
  
For whatever reason, school had started on a Friday. Oh well. That was fine with Quinn. He dropped his book bag in his room, changing into a a more comfortable outfit for being at home. His room wasn't really a _room_. More of a big closet with a mattress covered with a sheet and a window. The pillow and quilt were a recent addition, mainly the quilt since the weather was cooling down. Quinn had a little "nest" in the corner of him room. It was from the blankets, pillows, and stuffed toys he had collected throughout his childhood. Paul rarely came into his room, and when he did, he was drunk off his ass. If he was sober enough to notice the nest, he'd probably be pissed Quinn still had these early childhood items.  
  
Quinn still crawled into it, the nest appearing like a pillow/blanket fort a child would build for fun. Pillows and stuffed toys for the "wall" structures, blankets and pillows as the flooring and one larger blanket spread as a roof and partly a door, covering the opening used to get inside. He had made it around the age of thirteen, when he went into heat for the first time and needed comfort since he was spending it by himself and without any medication to make it any easier. Quinn picked up one of the toys that were placed inside in case Quinn wanted to cuddle with something. It was a big, fluffy bear that lit up into different colors at the squeeze of its paw. It had been a birthday gift when he was five, also happening to be when he developed a fear of the dark and quiet.  
  
Just as Quinn made the bear light up, the door opened. Quinn tensed a little, fearing the worse, but immediately relaxed when he heard the footsteps. They were light and quick, Lilias's footsteps. Speaking of the angel, she gently lifted the blanket door of Quinn's nest and peered inside. Quinn grinned at the sight of her, setting his toy to the side and holding his arms out as an invitation. The young pup immediately took the signal, crawling in and into Quinn's arms.  
  
"Hi, Kin," Lilias grinned up at her brother, still unable to pronounce his name correctly. Or maybe she could, but now refused to since her brother always responded to _Kin_. It didn't matter, though. Quinn happily accepted the nickname. "How was school?"  
  
"It was.. Alright.." Quinn sighed, hugging his sister to his chest. "I wanted to ask you the same thing. You're all grown up now, going to kindergarten."  
  
Lilias giggled, clearly pleased with her new level of maturity. "It was fun! We have fishes!"  
  
"How fun," Quinn nuzzled the top of her head. "Are they pretty?"  
  
That threw the little girl into a whole rant, spilling out her whole story of her school day. Telling about the cubbies that had the names of their classmates on them, having pizza for lunch to celebrate the new school year, playing chase with the kids during recess, and so on. And Quinn listened. Because Lily was probably the only light in his world. And he wasn't going to take her for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translation:
> 
> "What? 
> 
> What do you want?"
> 
> Again, using Google Translate, so I'm doing my best xD


	3. The Alpha's Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekends were always a pain in Quinn's neck. Paul was free to hit him as much as he wanted, expecting him to heal over the course of two days to leave him safe for the weekdays. Paul also took advantage of having Quinn as his little slave when the Omega wasn't at school. Quinn was used to this by now, so he could only just go along with it and hope he didn't get beaten to the ground again. 
> 
> The world felt incredibly small when Quinn runs into Gabrien again at the store Quinn is used to a couple blocks down from his house. And Quinn was more than happy to meet the new, little face Gabrien had with him.

The sound of a fist pounding against his door was a sound he woke up to fairly often. Quinn rose from his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eye and staring blankly at his door as he struggled to wake his mind up. He cringed when he heard the door again, pulling his knees to his chest as a voice carried through as well.

"Wake up, fucking bastard! Get the hell out here and make yourself useful!"

Great. Quinn checked his phone, finding it was only 9 am. He was surprised Paul was awake this early in the morning. Quinn wasn't sure when Paul came home last night, since the Alpha was gone throughout dinner and after Quinn went to bed. Paul didn't burst in and beat his senseless in a drunken rage like any average weekend. He didn't really hit Quinn during weekdays, especially since he and Martha got into fights whenever Quinn would get any bruises somewhere anyone outside could see. They always ended in screaming and sounds of items being thrown, but Quinn guessed Paul as sick of having to hear Martha's "whining".

Turns out Paul simply needed Quinn to run to the store for something. Not a big deal, he's done it since he was young. Since Quinn didn't have many clothes and it seemed to be cold outside based on how chilly the inside of their house was, he decided to pull on a stained and abandoned jacket of Paul's to wear outside. He hated wearing Paul's things. The smell of the Alpha was nothing but alcohol and BO. It made him sick. But, the store wasn't that far and he had to do what he had to do.

The store was about two blocks down. He went in, holding the money Paul gave him. Soda, cereal, milk, and.. Beer. Lots of beer. He said about four six packs. Quinn shook his head and shuddered. He didn't want to think of how drunk Paul was planning to get. And he couldn't imagine why.

Walking into the store, he began roaming the isles in search of the cereal. He grabbed a box of Fruity Pebbles, turning to leave the isle only to bump into someone. He stumbled back, looking up and immediately looking into the eyes of a baby. And Quinn melted.

"Awwww!" Quinn squeaked a little, wanting to reach out and squeeze the pup's cheeks as the boy seemed to stare blankly at him. Or at least in his direction. "You're such a cutie!"

"Um.."

Quinn glanced up at whoever was holding the child, tensing when he met two silver eyes.

"O-Oh! Hi, uh, Gabrien.." Quinn took a step back, staring at him nervously as the Alpha peered at him strangely. Gabrien seemed to be recoiling and scrunching his nose up, his gaze darkening. Quinn didn't exactly know what that meant. And he was afriad to ask. He blushed a little, setting the cereal box in the basket he was holding. "S-Sorry! I just.. He's so cute!"

Quinn looked back at the pup, frowning. The boy still had a bit of his baby fat, his silver eyes blank and unfocused as he stared in Quinn's direction. He had soft looking tuffs of black hair that was coming out of a wool hat that was pulled over his head. "I didn't know you had a pup.."

Quinn didn't seem to notice Gabrien's startled eyes as he said that.

"He... Looks so much like you! He's adorable!"

"I-I-"

"Wait," Quinn frowned. "How old is he? I thought you said you didn't have a mate? Maybe you don't.."

"W-"

"Was it a one night stand? How'd you get-"

" _He's not my son!_ " Gabrien snapped, making Quinn jump and shrink back, the baby jumping as well and starting to cry. Gabrien groaned softly and set his basket down, awkwardly shifting the boy's position in his arms to laying against his shoulder with his head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Shhh..Прости, пожалуйста, успокойся," Gabrien murmured to the crying child, who nuzzled into the older boy and whimpered. Quinn stared at him, fairly surprised. This was the kid who beat Nathan, the long running Top Alpha, within five minutes of starting their fight? "Да ладно, лапушка, я не хотела тебя пугать..."

The pup whimpering and clutched Gabrien's shirt, hiccuping softly as he managed to stop crying. Gabrien's embrace on the pup seemed a bit awkward, clear that he's never held one like this before, but his words were genuine, whatever they meant. Once the pup was no longer sobbing, Gabrien glanced up at Quinn, a slight blush on his face.

"Erm.. Sorry.." He muttered. "Sorry. I.. Didn't mean to yell. But, he's not my son. He's just my little brother."

Quinn gave a soft "ooooh" before blushing. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry I just assumed-"

Gabrien shook his head, shifting the pup's weight into one arm as he reached and picked his basket back up. "It's fine. I get looks like that a lot. I guess it's just strange for siblings to have such large age gaps."

Quinn nodded slightly, still looking at the small pup. "Well.. He's still adorable. What's his name?"

"Koren," Gabrien watched his little brother seem to be falling asleep in this current position. "And yes, he's alright."

And.. That was kinda it. For that interaction of course. Quinn suddenly remembered why he was there (babies are a huge distraction for him) and he said goodbye to the two Volkov brothers before hurrying to collect what he needed, paying, and rushing home.

Quinn did regret getting distracted when he got him. He was confronted by Paul again. Sadly, this time, he didn't escape so easily. He wasn't sure if it was because he took too long or because he was wearing Paul's jacket, that the Alpha never used, but the Alpha was surely angry. Quinn managed to slip away once Paul took the beers and retreated to the living room, but that was after quite a few punches were thrown. Quinn could already feel his right eye swelling and bruises forming underneath his shirt where the Alpha's fists attacked his abdomen.

Quinn immediately retreated to his nest once he got to his room. Tears were stinging his eyes as he struggled not to slam his door as he barged in. He was so sick of this. So utterly _sick_ of this _bullshit._ He did nothing to deserve Paul's wrath. Just because he wasn't his by blood. Just because Paul thought adopting kids was a waste since there was no use taking in something that was already thrown out. And Quinn couldn't really fight him on that. His own biological parents didn't want him. It made sense why this couple doesn't either.

Quinn crawled into his little safe space, immediately taking his glowing bear into his arms. He buried his face into the fur, sobbing with burning tears of frustration racing down his cheeks. He hated feeling this way. So helpless. So hated. Being expected to sit down and take this nonsense with his neck bared all the time. He almost couldn't take this anymore. But he had no choice. What would he do? Run away? And leave Lilias to possibly become Paul's new punching bag? No way in hell. This was just his life. And he.. Had to deal with it. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> "I'm sorry, please calm down. 
> 
> Come on, lapushka, I did not mean to scare you..."
> 
> The word "Lapushka" seems to not really have a clear English meaning. In one place I heard it means "Little paw" and in another I heard it meant "Caterpillar". Not sure. I'll go with either meaning.


	4. Under his Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Be warned, Gabrien has a filthy mouth) 
> 
> Quinn never expects his days to be any different. Wake up, go to school, get beat up, go home, get beat up, and go to bed. Sometimes good things are involved. Like hanging out with his sister and maybe no homework from any of his classes, but not always. Usually after having a hard run in with Paul, he's a bit feistier than normal. It comes out at home but very rarely at school. All it ever does is get him beat worse than he'd normally have if he'd stayed quiet. 
> 
> When mouthing off to Nathaniel on the second day of school, he expects to be pounded like he would have any other time. But this time, someone jumps to his rescue. In the most terrifying way possible.

Bruises don't go away as easily as Paul probably had hoped. Quinn could _feel_ his swollen eye before he went to the bathroom on Monday morning and saw his face in the mirror. He didn't even have to look under his shirt to see if there were bruises on his abdomen. It was pretty obvious when he woke up. The deep sunken pain made his skin tender, even to his own touch. He didn't even bother looking at the discoloration. He didn't want to know how bad it was. 

Martha always drove Lilias to school since her elementary school was much too far from Quinn's high school for him to walk her. It would've been nice, having his little sister with him, at least until he had to drop her off. He quickly got dressed, trying to find some clothes that were clean and still fit him. Finally finding something, a gray T-shirt with jeans. It was cold outside, but he'll have to deal with it. No way in hell is he's wearing Paul's jacket to school. 

Despite Lilias always being asleep before Quinn left for school, he still opened her door, as if to check on her. He watched her sleeping form, the little girl curled up underneath her sheets, peacefully oblivious to the world around her, for a moment before quietly shutting the door again.

"Well, here goes nothing," he muttered to himself, opening the front door with his backpack over his shoulder as he headed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, Top Alphas don't turn very friendly after being thrown from their position. 

Quinn didn't see Gabrien as he walked in, the thought of the Alpha now was linked to the cute little pup that had been in his arms in the store a couple days before. He wondered why Gabrien's parents had another child so late after their first. But Quinn wasn't trying to judge. Maybe they had fertility issues. Maybe the pup, _Koren_ Gabrien said his name was, wasn't planned. He wasn't sure. But Gabrien didn't seem to be the type of people who liked small pups. Quinn didn't know much about him, so he could have judged him wrong completely. 

Quinn hadn't noticed the Alpha creeping up behind him until his locker was slammed shut before he could even pull his books out. It wasn't the most violent thing to happen to him, but the weekend of aggression he had just came from had him a little jumpy. So he ended up flushing pink as a frightened squeak escaped him as the locker door slammed suddenly shut. 

"Damn, Jagoda, what's the matter? The locker's coming to get you?"

Quinn shuddered at Nathaniel's voice, trying not to turn and look at him. But the scent of fear isn't that easy to mask. 

"Hey, little shit, I'm talking to you! Hey!"

Quinn stiffened as two hands closed around his shoulders, turning him quickly and slamming him against his own locker. Nathan's fiery green eyes glared at him as his lips curled up in a sneer, fingers digging into the Omega's shoulders as the smaller boy tried to squirm away. 

"Eh, we got sloppy seconds here, huh?" Nathan stared at Quinn's black eye, pressing the boy against the lockers more as the redhead tried to duck his head and hide it. "Not anything new. And why are you wearing a T-shirt in 40° weather? Poor as always, Jagoda?"

"Let me go, Nathaniel.." Quinn's voice was too low for his own ears, much less Nathan's. All the Alpha knew was this Omega was running his mouth. 

"What's that?" 

Quinn tried to hold in any noise as Nathan took a fistful of his hair, forcing his head up and eyes to meet the Alpha's again. "What's that, little fuck? Speak up!"

"I said, _**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ " 

Quinn's knee jerked up, hitting the guy where the sun doesn't shine. Seeing Nathan crumble to the ground in a groan, Quinn couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy pain, having a grion as well. The gasps and hissing coming from the guys around, it was obvious they felt the same way. The Omega wanted to leave, but he froze. He's never hit anyone like this before. Well, that's a lie. He's attacked Paul before, but that was once when he was eleven. It didn't go well. And he could already tell this was going to go bad as well. 

"You.. Bitch!" Nathan spat, managing to pull himself into a stand. The Omega could barely react before a sudden pain sent him to the ground, the sound of a slap sounding through the halls. "You think you're so fucking tough?! Because some fucker came and got a lucky shot?! Huh?!"

Quinn shrunk away from the Alpha fearfully, the shortlived courage he'd felt a moment ago melting away under the heated gaze of the older teen above him. He braced himself for anything, a punch, kick, anything, but nothing happened. The only thing that signaled why was a yelp and the sound of a body hitting the lockers near Quinn. The Omega opened his eyes and glanced to his side, seeing Nathan clawing at a figure's face as said figure held him up against the lockers. 

"Лаки, да? Ты хочешь сказать это моему лицу, сука?"

It took a moment for Quinn to realize that was Gabrien. The Omega still shrunk away, pulling himself to his feet as he nervously watched the fight. 

"L-Let go of me, you crazy fuck!" Nathan cried, trying to push the other figure away. Yet his struggles were obviously futile, the new Top Alpha not budging despite the other's efforts. 

Gabrien glanced over, momentarily meeting eyes with Quinn, who flinched away from his gaze. It was mainly the pheromones and pure tensity of the situation that made the boy so afraid, not to mention the possible swelling on his cheek to go with his swollen eye. The Top Alpha turned away, glaring at Nathaniel again. 

"You want to fight, Мудак? You want to be tough? You fight me then," his accent was painfully heavy, making his words almost impossible to understand. But everyone seemed to get the gist of what he was saying. Quinn at least did. Gabrien tossed Nathaniel to the ground, probably loving the moment he stepped forward and the once aggressive Alpha scooted backwards. "Come on then!"

Nathaniel stayed silent, head bowed in obviously submission. Gabrien still wasn't having it. He stepped forward and kicked the boy in the face, sending him backwards. Nathan let out a spew of swears, hands cupped over his face that was probably bleeding in some way or another. Quinn could feel the blood draining from his own. 

"Fight me, Крепкий орешек!" Gabrien snapped, but Nathaniel pulled himself away again. "Fine then, пизда. Don't act tough if you're not."

As if nothing, Gabrien then stepped over Nathaniel's form on the ground, not even needing to push his way through the crowd. Everyone already jumped out of the way. Quinn stared, eyes wide, at Gabrien's back before looking back down at Nathaniel. The Alpha struggled to his feet, unassisted this time. Blood dripped to the floor, the boy's cupped hand hovering under his nose. Either to keep it hidden or to keep the mess limited. His eyes glared at Quinn for a moment before he stormed past the Omega. He actually had to push through the crowd. 

"You're.. You're mates with him?!" One kid spoke up to Quinn, who tensed at that. "You don't even smell like him."

"N-No!" He said quickly, eyes traveling back to where Gabrien had disappeared. He was nothing like the boy he'd seen with his little brother the other day. "I.. I.."

"Weird," the same kid hummed. "Alphas normally only react like that with their mates."

 _I barely know him,_ Quinn wanted to say, but the words never emerged.

That was by far the craziest thing he's ever seen. Quinn could barley even process what had happened. Gabrien leaped out of no where and stopped the beating Quinn was surely about to get. Was it to protect him? Or.. Save his pride? All the Omega knew was, that was a little too far. Gabrien didn't have to go and break the kid's nose. The scent of Nathaniel's blood still hung in the air, making Quinn feel sick. What was the purpose of that? 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lunch wasn't that great. It was some kind of lukewarm lasagna that was burned at the bottom. It was impossible to eat it, especially with the little plastic forks they give you. But, Quinn ate it anyway. Probably the only thing he'd have today. 

Usually lunch wasn't all that fun. Quinn always sat towards the back of the lunchroom, by himself. He didn't mind it anymore, but it was still awkward. Especially when some people stared at him. And, though it didn't happen often, some kids even sat at the same table with him only to taunt him for whatever reason. Anything they could find. His clothing, the state of his hair maybe, and even some bruises that might have been visable. He could feel that was going to happen today. A group of kids were staring at him. Most Alphas, but a sprinkle of Betas as well. Though they weren't as violent, Betas could still be pretty awful if they wanted. They were probably going to talk about Gabrien, say the boy was his mate or something. Not that it would be the worse thing in the world, but right now Gabrien scared him more than anything. 

Quinn tried to lose them while walking through the cafeteria to a table further in the back. Sadly, the moment he sat down, he could see them still approaching him. Yet, at some twisted miracle, someone plopped down a few spaces away from him. 

"Gab.. Gabrien..? Why are you here?"

Quinn hadn't meant to make his voice sound as timid as it did. Didn't matter much at the moment since the Alpha was simply staring down the group of kids who were previously approaching, but then paused before deciding it wasn't forth it anymore and went to sit elsewhere. 

Gabrien didn't speak to Quinn at all the rest of that day. Didn't speak, look, nothing. The class they shared after lunch was especially awkward since Gabrien sat right behind him. But as far as Quinn knew, and he had a knack for sensing staring eyes, the boy still didn't look at him. And once school was over, he seemed to have no trouble getting home this time. 

Quinn will secretly admit, that Alpha was a strange one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Лаки, да? Ты хочешь сказать это моему лицу, сука? = Lucky, yes? Do you want to say this to my face, bitch? 
> 
> Мудак = asshole
> 
> Крепкий орешек! = Tough one/Toughie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction on this topic! I hope it's alright. Thanks for reading!


End file.
